


Contact

by ideallyqualia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Background Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Canon Universe, Comedy, First Meetings, M/M, OiKuro Week, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideallyqualia/pseuds/ideallyqualia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo took Kenma on a trip to Miyagi so he could visit Hinata. When he wanders outside by himself, he gets lost and winds up at the mall, and is made fun of by someone he doesn't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contact

**Author's Note:**

> For the OiKuro Week day 1 prompt: first meeting.

Kuroo had to remind himself that he was doing this for Kenma. This whole trip was Kenma's idea, and considering how little effort he put into most friendships and interactions with people, this level of interest was impressive. Hinata really had Kenma's attention. 

He didn't have Kuroo's at all.

"I'm really bored. Mind numbingly bored. Can't we go outside? To the movies?" Kuroo asked. Being their third wheel was odd, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was boring. Watching them sit around and play video games was probably better than watching them kiss, but still. Joining them in video games was just as bad, if not worse. He preferred re-discovering how terribly inept he was in SSB4 by himself. 

"Go yourself." Kenma spared a small glance at him in between explosions on the screen, and his Pikachu nimbly dodged them as Hinata's Kirby took the hit.

"Go by myself? I'm not a loser."

"Clearly," Hinata said. He was too distracted to laugh, and he groaned at the damage.

"You have our numbers if you get lost."

"Kenma, that's not the issue."

"You think he'd get lost?" Hinata asked. He briefly grinned at the thought, but his face fell when Kirby lost the last life, and the screen rolled to the victory announcement for Pikachu.

"I wouldn't get lost.  _You_ would get lost in Tokyo. That's why you didn't visit us this weekend."

"Then prove it. Step outside for a few hours. On your own."

"Hinata, don't do that. You're just going to make him sit on the porch all day."

"I'm bored, not lazy. Or stupid." Kuroo wrinkled his nose at the screen. The dullest battles of all were ones where Kenma and Hinata set teams and played together on the same one. It was cute, predictable, and unfair to the computer players. Kenma told him they weren't real, and Kuroo had to agree. He didn't think any living player would enjoy being slaughtered, mid-yawn.

Kuroo sighed and stood up after they won a short fight.

"Where're you going?" Hinata tiled hit head up, taking his eyes off the game to let Kenma choose a stage.

"Outside, you nosy brat."

"I might be a brat, but at least I'm not a… What did you say earlier? Someone who walks around by himself is a…?"

"Good _bye_ , Hinata. Kenma, I'll be back in an hour." He eyed their controllers. "Or five."

They didn't seem very concerned or bothered by him leaving. If it was anyone else, he'd believe that they were just waiting to be alone, but he didn't doubt that Kenma and Hinata would continue doing what they were doing. They found it fun, somehow, despite playing the same games when they were apart.

Kuroo thought about actually sitting on the front steps, but they could see it from the window. He grumbled to himself and stepped away, walking down the sidewalk slowly, aware of where he was going. Getting lost in the countryside was probably impossible, since there weren't crowds of people and tall buildings squashed together, but he still kept track of which corners he turned.

He expected the street signs to have stereotypical pasture-tending, farm-enthusiast names. Even though he visited Miyagi before, it was still disappointing to find that the names weren't entertaining. He stopped noticing them as he went by, and he passed a few blocks mindlessly walking at a faster pace until he spotted a mall.

He muttered to himself. He couldn't tell where he came from. He blamed it on the plain street signs; they were like that everywhere. 

Nothing ever happened in Miyagi, according to Hinata, so getting into trouble wasn't the issue. Hinata was the issue. Kenma wouldn't laugh at him, he'd just stare quietly, but Hinata would cackle and tell his whole volleyball team. And Tanaka would tell Taketora, and then everyone at Nekoma would know that Kuroo couldn't even walk in a circle.

Kuroo entered the mall. He knew where he was, he was at the mall, so he technically wasn't lost. Kuroo figured that with enough time--and boredom to drive himself to wander outside--he could end up back at Hinata's house. Wasting more time at the mall was probably for the best right now, if he wanted to avoid the worst of Hinata and Kenma's date. 

He wasn't an avid shopper. He could drag Kenma to shop with him so neither could be uncomfortable in clothing stores, but alone it was just painful. He walked by most stores without entering, and the only true stop he decided to make was at the food court. He dug through his pockets for his wallet before he ordered, and when he felt only his phone, he paled.

He didn't think he looked that frantic turning his pockets inside out, but he heard someone snort. He was caught by surprise at the sound, and he shot his head up with his mouth tightening in a frown. After a quick glance he saw someone snickering under his hand. The stranger was eyeing Kuroo with an obvious head tilt in his general direction, elbowing the annoyed person next to him. They were out of line and waiting for their orders to be filled, so apparently they had nothing better to do. 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. They were close enough for him to hear them mumble, with one of them snapping and scolding his friend. 

"But it's funny, Iwa. He forgot his money, that's--"

"He's listening, you idiot."

Kuroo continued staring at them. The nosy one was too entertained despite not even knowing him, his mouth twitching with smugness. He wasn't fazed by his friend's grumbling and glaring. His friend's growing agitation made it worse, somehow, an unintentional spark that made him turn fully to Kuroo.

"Am I being mean? I'm sorry," he said, his voice settled at the same casual tone. 

If he hadn't addressed him directly, if he had just laughed and glanced away like strangers are supposed to do, then Kuroo would have never bothered to notice anything remarkable. Kuroo's eyes scanned over the both of them now that he realized they weren't leaving him alone, and he felt an embarrassing irritation at the smug one's hair. It looked  _controlled._ It didn't stick up in a mess. It was the kind of hair he hated when other people had it, what he wished he had.

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Who makes fun of complete strangers?"

"Oikawa, you don't even know this guy? What is with you?"

He leaned to his friend and said in a whisper, "But he looks like a jerk."

Kuroo frowned and sifted his hand over his head. The rooster curl snapped back into place, and Oikawa let out another snort of laughter.

"Yeah, very funny," Kuroo said.

Oikawa kept laughing. "He's a  _cockatoo,_  Iwa," he gasped.  

His friend darted his hand out and grabbed the money from Oikawa's grip. Oikawa made a weak protest, his hand closing around air.

"Here. I'm sorry about my stupid friend. Just take the rest of his money, he's never going to apologize." He pressed the bills into Kuroo's hands.

Kuroo gaped at them. 

"No, wait, whatever I did wasn't worth it." Oikawa reached forward, but Kuroo tucked his arms to the side, recovering from his surprise.

"If I'm such a jerk, then there should be no problem with me keeping this."

Kuroo honestly thought that this  _was_ mean, but he couldn't stop looking at Oikawa and feeling a bristle of something sharp and riling. He realized now why his friend had an eternally irritated grimace.

Other times he would try to defend himself a little, give a light reminder that he wasn't as rude as his accidental vibe, but he didn't feel like it today. Taking his money was better.

Oikawa retreated and quirked his lips in a pout. Kuroo stepped ahead to the counter now that the line had moved, the two of them following him during the time. After he paid and joined them, he found Oikawa frowning. His frown was still light and easy, like every other expression he made, and Kuroo was starting to think that his natural nonchalance never went away.

Oikawa and his friend--Iwaizumi--were called, and they picked up their orders, leaving Kuroo waiting by himself.

"Taking it to go?" Oikawa asked.

Kuroo shrugged. "Sure."

Kuroo did order it to go, but he didn't think he could find Hinata's house before the food got cold. He walked through the food court intending to eat it while walking outside. He felt compelled to pass by Oikawa's table, to look one last time at the person he was never going to see again.

Oikawa slid his chair out to block his path through the tables.

"I find it pretty weird that you're not going to eat at the mall," Oikawa said. "Why'd you come here anyway?" He cocked his head. Iwaizumi gave a tired sigh.

Kuroo tried to move around him, but Oikawa scooted his chair over more.

"You're kind of in my way."

Oikawa stared back, his eyes bright with a mischievous gleam. "Kind of? That's too bad. I was hoping to be completely in your way." His smile flipped into a grimace, and he jolted and yelped. "Iwa-can, that kick hurt!"

Iwaizumi straightened in his seat and turned to Kuroo. "Just walk around the table."

"You stole my money, though," Oikawa whined. "The least you can do is sit and entertain me. Iwa-chan's exceptionally rude today."

Kuroo debated staying, but it was decided for him when Oikawa hooked a foot around the leg of the chair next to him and pulled it out, yanking Kuroo down by his wrist. Oikawa had a strong grip, surprising and almost painful, and Kuroo was left rubbing his wrist when Oikawa let go.

"What the hell is your hand made of?" Kuroo asked. He shook his hand and let it hang in the air for a moment before picking up his drink.

"Oh? Isn't it impressive? I play volleyball--"

"Oikawa. Stop. Before you embarrass yourself," Iwaizumi said from across the table.

Kuroo choked on his drink. "You play volleyball too?"

The both of them turned their heads at that.

"Too?"

"What school are you from?"

Oikawa's name rung through Kuroo's head again. "Oh, you're  _that_ Oikawa."

"Yeah, I know who I am," Oikawa said. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kuroo. From Nekoma."

Kuroo realized that they were trying to think of high schools in the area, and Nekoma wasn't one of them. He answered before Oikawa's mouth could finish opening to form a sentence. "I'm from Tokyo."

Oikawa leaned over the edge of the table. "…Then why are you here?"

"I'm here to visit my annoying friend. I brought his boyfriend from Tokyo." Kuroo stabbed a piece of meat with a chopstick. "They practically kicked me out. They didn't say anything, but they were being couple-y."

"That must be so sad," Oikawa said with mock concern. 

Iwaizumi butted in and scolded Oikawa, and their useless arguing left Kuroo watching and eating in silence. They had already eaten part of their meals, and both of them dropped their chopsticks on the table to face each other.

Kuroo felt infinite sympathy for Iwaizumi. Oikawa seemed to feed off of Iwaizumi's exasperation, his smile sometimes slipping to whine about the treatment. Being able to complain about Iwaizumi fueled further whining and mocking, and Iwaizumi kept criticizing him for it.

Kuroo was getting frustrated himself, from just watching and listening. Mainly watching. Oikawa had a pleasant resonance to his voice, but it was countered by the satisfied posture of his arm slung on the table, and proud curve of his lips.  _Really_ frustrating, how his mouth had small, perfect movements with every word and dip in emotion. His lips were that way too, small, thin, and perfect, and the more relaxed he looked the more thorns Kuroo felt lodge in his throat.

Oikawa paused to slip a chunk of food in his mouth, and Kuroo decided to look away at his own bowl.

"How long are you staying, Kuroo?" Iwaizumi asked.

Kuroo uncomfortably chewed in silence, trying to hurry up and speak. Oikawa slid his eyes over in a lazy motion, sipping on his drink despite his grin.

"Just for the weekend."

"Why come along just to deliver a boyfriend? That sounds pointless," Oikawa said.

"Well, I don't trust Kenma to go alone, and his boyfriend is useless with navigation. The reason we even met him was because he got separated from his team during a morning run when we visited last time."

Oikawa's interest was caught again by the mention of "team." Iwaizumi had a mild reaction and just resumed eating.

"Volleyball team?"

"Yeah. From Karasuno."

Oikawa slammed his drink down and coughed. Even afterward, he looked like he wanted to gag and keep coughing. "Who? It's not Tobio, is it?"

"No. Hinata."

Iwaizumi started laughing.

"Iwa-chan, don't laugh. It's rude." Oikawa clapped him on the back, and Iwaizumi's laughter was cut off with a quick glare at Oikawa.

"You two know Hinata?"

"Of course we know him. He has that freak quick everyone's heard of by now, and we've played against them." Oikawa sunk in his chair with another patented pout, except with more of an edge to his narrowed eyes.

"I know, I've practiced again them. Hinata's terrible at receives, though."

Oikawa perked up. "I  _know._ Him and the blond."

"Tsukishima? I had to help him--"

Iwaizumi pressed a hand to his forehead and stayed quiet as they talked about people they shouldn't be talking about. Gossip usually wasn't an activity Oikawa participated in, but if someone agreed with him and made the conversation one-sided in his favor anyway, then Oikawa joined. Kuroo didn't go along with his petty criticism of Kageyama, even though it wasn't serious, and Oikawa didn't understand Kuroo's remarks on Daichi, but they still made Iwaizumi want to thump his head on the table.

"We finished eating a while ago," Iwaizumi said. "Can't we leave?"

Kuroo then remembered that he had no idea where Hinata's house was. Still.

"You're right, I should get going." Kuroo pulled out his phone and frowned as he thought of asking Kenma for directions back. He cared before about Hinata seeing the text, but now he just didn't want Oikawa and Iwaizumi to find out that he didn't know how to get home.

He tapped out a message reluctantly. Kenma only sent him an address.

"What's the matter?" Oikawa asked. "Did Hinata do something?"

"I'm just telling Kenma I'm heading back." Kuroo moved to slide his phone back in his pocket, but Oikawa snatched it away.

"Here. I expect you to pay me back one day." He typed for a minute and handed it back, smug again. "As in, tomorrow."

"Erase him from your phone," Iwaizumi said. 

"That's mean! Text me now, Kuroo. So I have your number, too."

Kuroo didn't think he was a masochist, but he typed out a message and sent it. Oikawa swiped away his phone's lock and tapped on the screen more.

"Okay, we're going now. Bye Kuroo." Iwaizumi stood up and yanked Oikawa's phone out of his hands. "We can't waste all day here."

"Fine." Oikawa scooped up his trash and got up as well. "See you soon, Kuroo," Oikawa said in a cheerful tone. 

Oikawa bumped his chair back with his hip, and he walked away as Iwaizumi impatiently shoved his own leftovers in a trash can.

Kuroo thought watching Oikawa talk and eat was bad enough, but from this angle, with neither of them staring back, he realized that it was a mistake to glance up. Oikawa had an engaging twist of his hips as he turned, making Kuroo swallow. It wasn't as expressive as his face, but it was worse. There was no reason for it, not for Kuroo to look or for Oikawa to be hard to look away from.

Kuroo felt a flare of heated annoyance as he stomped away. He was thinking about Iwaizumi before, and feeling sorry for him being a weird sort of third wheel like he had been for Kenma and Hinata earlier, but now he felt trapped in his thoughts. He continued to stomp and mutter to himself until he reached the parking lot, when he remembered to take out his phone and search for directions with the address Kenma gave him.

The walk home was longer than he thought. He didn't stray, but his phone vibrated with texts he didn't think he wanted to read at the moment.

"Did you have fun?" Hinata asked when Kuroo stepped back inside the house.

"I don't even know." Kuroo sat on the side of the couch away from them, hoping they didn't ask. Fun wasn't the right word. A paragraph of humiliating detail was what it'd take, but Kuroo just stayed quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fic was just an excuse to get oikawa to call him a cockatoo. you got me.
> 
> (General A/N that exists at the end of all my fics): I find unsolicited concrit really rude, I'm not looking for any. Please don't tell me someone was OOC/something happened you didn't like/it's too short/etc. in any bookmarks or comments.


End file.
